


Photo Booth

by JaxonLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Fluffy, Fun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxonLove/pseuds/JaxonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa gets a sudden surprise with blonde hair and blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at work bored out of my mind and figured I'd give you guys a simple short one shot of the fun and flirty clexa we all love. Enjoy.

Lexa rolled her eyes checking her phone hating her cousin for making her go on a blind date. The world had to hate her if the girl thought it was so great that they needed to go into a photo booth. The one thing she hated was having photo taken and the second thing was dating. Looking around she was shocked at how many people were actually in line she couldn’t figure out why. 

 

“Is this like the photo booth of the year or something?” Lexa mumbled out loud only to feel the girl link their arms together. 

 

“Yes it’s new, you get to choose between photos, small video clips or both that can be sent to your phone.” Lexa heard the girl and couldn’t stop the groan that came out. No wonder the line was long hearing about the video clips means every drunk person in the place was hitting it up. 

 

“I’m so happy Lincoln set this up.” Lexa looked at the girl next to her. It wasn’t that the girl was unattractive. She was about the same height and fit with a big brown eyes but there wasn’t just any spark. 

 

“Two more couples and we’re up.” Lexa avoided the confirmation she knew the girl was looking for because she knew deep down she wouldn’t be seeing the girl again.  

 

Hearing a loud boom behind them Lexa turned only to spot a small commotion between a group of friends. She couldn’t tell if it was laughing or yelling she could hear due to the loudness of the bowling alley on the side of them. 

 

“Wonder what that is about?” Lexa nodded hearing the girl next to her. She spotted a flash of blonde hair and then someone following the girl but it didn’t look like there was going to be any catching her as she weaved through the crowd. 

 

“Look it’s our turn, let me pay.” Lexa shrugged opening up the door that made her feel like she was getting into a ride or something. Sitting down she checked out all the buttons it really was an advanced photo video booth. 

 

“Excuse me sorry move ughh get out of my way now. I need just let me.” Lexa felt someone slam into the side of her hearing the door slam shut she looked at the person next to her confused that it wasn’t her date. 

 

“Ummmm.” Lexa wasn’t sure what to do or say to the blonde girl sitting next to her who seemed out of breath. 

 

“Oh my god someone’s is in here.” Clarke turned spotting the brunette staring at her completely confused. Trying not to seem more crazy then what she is she smiled hoping it was going to get her off the hook. 

 

“Yes someone is in here” Lexa was at a loss of words not sure what to do but she could still hear people outside the door complaining. 

 

“Shit I’m sorry but I needed a place to hide and this was the quickest thing I could think of.” Clarke smushed into the girl a little more leaning back running her hands through her hair. 

 

Lexa stared completely shocked. The girl sitting next to her was drop dead gorgeous. Her blonde hair was sun streaked with different colors running through it and she had the most deep crystal blue eyes she had ever seen on someone. She tried not to look completely hooked but it was like the line and sinker dropped the second she felt the spark course through her from the blondes touch. 

 

“Well I’m not complaining you pretty much saved me.” Lexa internally groaned hearing the words that came out of her mouth hoping to not sound like a jackass till she heard the blonde laugh next to her causing her to slightly smile herself. 

 

**SNAP SNAP**

 

Lexa looked forward watching the blonde do the same thing. The photo booth had started and they just had their first picture. Lexa didn’t know what to do but cover her face with her hands only to hear the blonde laugh even more. 

 

“Well that had to be cute.” Clarke turned with a smile on her face seeing the brunette peeking out of her hands. 

 

“More like proof of this disaster.” Lexa mumbled only to see the blonde raise her eyebrow. 

 

“Don’t tell me ummm run in with the ex?” Clarke scanned the brunette next to her seeing that she was fit sitting in her tank top and unbuttoned flannel but she had yet to get a good angle of her face. 

 

“Close but blind date from hell.” Lexa seen the blonde smile causing her to drop her hands and smile back. 

 

“Did she pay for this thing?” Clarke looked forward flipping the buttons seeing that you could choose weird backgrounds or filters. 

 

“Yup and I am pretty sure she is outside super pissed off right now.” Lexa laughed this time thinking about it. 

 

“Well let’s make it worth it.” Clarke hit the button on the night sky filter and watching the countdown. 

 

“What no I hate photos.” Lexa looked at Clarke in disbelief covering her face again.

 

**SNAP SNAP**

 

“That was perfect you should have seen your face.” Clarke laughed nudging the brunette next to her only to see her roll her eyes allowing her to finally see the interesting shade of green. 

 

“Next one how about animals.” Clarke picked one where the brunette would look like a little racoon and she would be a cute cat. 

 

“What why are you making me a raccoon and you get to be something cute.” Lexa tried to tap the button to switch it but she heard the snap go off anyways. 

 

“That was evil.” This time Lexa held back the blonde and started flipping through the filters herself only to feel the blonde push back at her causing both of them to start laughing in the struggle. 

 

**SNAP SNAP**

 

“See what you did who knows what filter that was.” Clarke looked at the brunette only to see a smug smile on her face. 

 

“See what you did by making me a raccoon.” Lexa argued back trying to look serious. 

 

“What it was a cute raccoon.” Clarke had to admit the brunette was adorable and she couldn’t help but check out her out now that they were facing each other. She had an amazing jawline along with a perfect cheekbones. 

 

“Not as cute as the cat you picked for yourself.” Lexa smiled seeing the blonde roll her eyes. 

 

“Poor sport.” Clarke shook her head trying to mimic the brunettes actions. 

 

“Uh huh suuureeee.” Lexa tapped the next filter laughing when she hit the button on the blonde being the devil and her an angel. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Clarke frowned seeing her as the devil in the filter only to hearing the brunette laughing next to her. 

 

**SNAP SNAP**

 

“Nothing was better then that one it even beats the random one!” Lexa put her hands on her cheeks it had been awhile since she smiled so much her face hurt. 

 

“Payback is a bitch you little raccoon.” Clarke looked up seeing they still have 5 minutes on the booth timer. 

 

“Why are you hiding?”  Lexa had no idea why it came out of her mouth but she watched the blonde look back at her with a serious face. 

 

“Ex boyfriend from hell showed up.” Clarke shrugged knowing it was the truth but for some reason saying boyfriend was the last thing she wanted the brunette to hear. 

 

“Ahhh good reason to hide.” Lexa couldn’t help but feel the slightly disappointment but she tried to hide it. Of course a girl so beautiful would be straight. 

 

“Why a blind date? I’m sure someone as cute as you can get a date anywhere.” Clarke smirked seeing the blush rise in the brunettes cheeks. 

 

“Well after my last explosion of a relationship I’ve thrown myself into work and my cousin thought this girl would be a good fit.” Lexa watched for a reaction from the blonde but she didn’t see anything. 

 

“Want to switch?” Clarke watched the shock in the brunettes face causing her to start laughing she hit the snap button on the booth making the camera snap. 

 

“What filter was that?” Lexa blinked from the flash looking back at the screen full of filters only to see the blonde biting her lip. 

 

“Something special.” Clarke didn’t lie she picked out a filter that looked good on both of them but why she wasn’t sure. 

 

“I’m going to be able to see you it you know.” Lexa watched the blonde blush just a little. 

 

“How about a truce?” Clarke knew she caught the attention of the brunette. 

 

“Details?” Lexa was curious but she also couldn’t stop staring into the blondes eyes. 

 

“You pick a filter and then I will pick one. Deal?” Clarke was hoping it was going to work because she had a plan. 

 

“Deal but I go first and close your eyes.” Lexa sat up looking at the blonde who was peeking at her. 

 

“Eyes closed.” Lexa pushed her way in front of the screen putting the blonde behind her. 

 

“Ughh the little raccoon is so dramatic.” Clarke her a huff come out from the brunette in front of her causing her to smile. 

 

“Okay almost ready.” Lexa waited for the countdown to get closer so the blonde couldn’t change her mind. 

 

“Look now.” Clarke opened her eyes seeing a princess crown above her head and the brunette in a knight and shining armor suit almost looking like a commander. 

 

“Really a princess let me tell you.” Clarke started to complain before the brunette cut her off. 

 

“Shush it and smile.” Lexa put on her stoic look seeing Clarke smile all bashfully which made her bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t smile. 

 

“I am not a princess.” Clarke glared at the brunette once the camera flashed. 

 

“Whatever you say princess.” Lexa couldn’t help but enjoy the banter even though she knew nothing about the stranger who jumped into her photo booth moment. 

 

“Close your eyes.” Clarke looked up seeing that they only had enough time for one more photo before they would have to get out of the booth and step back into the real world. 

 

“Yes your majesty.” Lexa squeezed her eyes shut huffing out some air feeling the blonde punch her lightly. 

 

Clarke knew what she was about to do could backfire and be completely stupid but she was going to take that leap and do it anyways. Being 100% cheesy and slightly gay she figured she would push the envelop and let the brunette understand she was bi by picking a rainbow theme along with something else. 

 

“Okay ready.” Clarke sat back watching the brunette look forward as she leaned in and place a soft kiss on the girl’s cheek. The camera snapped perfect timing before they heard the timer buzzer go off letting them know their time was up. Clarke didn’t want to leave but she pushed open the door only to bump into a very pissed off girl. 

 

“It’s about time.” Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl who was obviously the brunettes date. 

 

“Sorry not sorry.” Clarke shrugged turning around seeing the brunette still staring at her. 

 

“See you later commander.” Clarke sent the brunette a wink watching her blush again. 

 

Lexa sat there in the booth in total shock she just had the most random weird run with a total stranger but it couldn’t have been better. The stunning blonde left her with a small kiss on the cheek and for some reason she wanted to get out and chase the girl down but she was frozen in place. 

 

“Are you getting out?” Lexa looked up at the brunette who was her date who she completely forgot about. 

 

“Umm yeah one second.” Lexa climbed out and bent down to grab all the photos that had been taken. Scanning through them she felt herself start to smile. The first photo was when they were caught off guard and it was both of them staring at each other with small smiles. The next photo was the night sky one and she couldn’t help but think the blonde looked like she totally fit in the sky even with Lexa having her hands thrown over her face.

 

“Who is she?” Lexa looked up forgetting about her date again because she was so caught up in the moments she had with the blonde. 

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa answered honestly before laughing because she had to admit she did end up looking like a cute raccoon and the next filter was a random black and white one they ended up on while fighting over the filter choice. She had to admit either way they both looked good. 

 

“Do you want to wait in line again?” Lexa looked up and seen the disappointment in the brunettes eyes because she was so caught up in the moment scanning the pictures. Biting her lip she figured she should pull the bandaid off quickly. 

 

“No thank you and I’m really sorry I had a great night but I just didn’t feel much of a spark between us.” Lexa watched the girl’s eyes go wide in shock. 

 

“Because of her?” Lexa watched her point to the blonde and she was slightly speechless. 

 

“No well no just because their isn’t a spark between us.” Lexa watched the girl roll her eyes before taking off towards the exit. She felt like a complete ass and she was sure she would hear it from Lincoln but looking back down at the photos she couldn’t help but smile again. Seeing the blonde as the devil with a pout and then the bashful glare as a princess. 

 

“Who are you?” Lexa said to herself as she skipped to the last photo of the blonde giving her a kiss on the cheek. Lifting her hand up she thought about it over again. She didn’t even get the girls name let alone anything else about her. Looking around she was hoping she would be able to spot the blonde in the crowd but that was almost impossible. Heading towards the exit with the photos she shrugged her shoulders and told herself it was just a great memory to tuck away. 

 

Clarke sat in the back with her friends watching the brunette scan through their photos smiling. She wanted to walk up to her and actually introduce herself but her date was still standing with her. She watched the brunette say something before seeing the other girl march off and it made her wonder what it was about and if she was leaving for good. Standing up she seen the girl touch her cheek before looking around the room and being the dork she was she ducked. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke jumped hearing one of her friends call her out. 

 

“Nothing mind your own business.” Clarke knew she was busted so she turned again only to see the brunette heading for the exit she decided she needed to make a run for it. 

 

“Leaving already commander?” Clarke almost yelled it hanging on to the door post because the girl was walking way too fast for her to catch up but she couldn’t help but grin when the girl turned around raising an eyebrow at her. 

 

“The princess returns.” Lexa stopped staring down the blonde who was smirking. 

 

“Hey so you know I heard there is this really cool photo booth inside care to join me?” Clarke watched the brunette grin before shaking her head and walking back up to her. 

 

“I hate taking photos.” Lexa watched the blonde smile at her before biting her lip. Lexa couldn’t help but smile and look at the ground. Maybe it was time to start loving photo booths. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
